Diner de Noel
by Asyliss
Summary: trad de GinnyPotterr - Ginny invite Draco dans sa famille pour le réveillon. Plein de moments mignon ( et quelques séances de bécotage ) entre Ginny et Draco.


Bonsoir a tous,  
>Voici une petite traduction toute mignonne pour Noel !<br>La fic originel s'appelle "Chrismas dinner" et est de GinnyPotterr, merci a elle de m'avoir autorisé a la traduire ! :D  
>Merci également a Kaara1 pour son aide precieuse et a Atsamy pour sa correction ! :)<br>Sur ce je vous souhaite un joyeux réveillon et un joyeux Noel !  
>Profitez bien !<br>Asyliss

* * *

><p><span>Diner de Noel<span>

« Maman, Papa, je vous présente Draco, et Draco voici mes parents ».

« Bonjour Draco. Je t'en prie, entre et installe-toi en attendant que le dîner soit prêt. » dit chaleureusement Mrs Weasley à Draco. Il s'obligea à sourire et hocha la tête en direction de la mère de sa petite amie. Il se s'était jamais attendu à tomber amoureux de Ginny Weasley, mais un jour ils avaient juste eu une révélation. Elle le comprenait comme personne ne le faisait, tous deux avaient découvert qu'ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Maintenant, un an plus tard, il rencontrait finalement ses parents, et il était horriblement terrifié.

Ginny tira rapidement Draco dans le salon avec elle, reconnaissante d'avoir une raison pour quitter la tension de la cuisine. Ses parents acceptaient sa relation avec Draco, mais ils ne faisaient pas encore complètement confiance à Draco pour l'instant. Ses frères, d'un autre côté, avait fait un vacarme complet et total quand ils avaient découvert leur relation. Bien sûr, quand George et Ron avaient essayé de la faire rompre avec Draco, elle avait hurlé et les avait menacés avec le sort de Chauve-Furie. Ils n'avaient rien à dire dans ses choix de rencard, et elle s'assura qu'ils le sachent tous.

Ginny s'assit dans un vieux fauteuil défoncé dans le salon et tira Draco à côté d'elle. Elle était reconnaissante que tous ses frères soient à l'étage et non en bas en train de menacer de tuer son petit-ami.

« Eh bien, la bonne nouvelle est qu'ils ne te détestent pas. » sourit Ginny, jouant avec les doigts de Draco posés sur sa jambe.

Il lui jeta un regard, « Ta mère ne me déteste pas, mais on ne peut pas dire la même chose pour ton père. » commenta-t-il, semblant déçu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa va finir par t'apprécier » le réconforta Ginny, lui envoyant un doux sourire.

« Et tes frères ? » la questionna Draco, haussant un sourcil.

« Ce ne sera pas long avant que Bill, Charlie et Percy ne changent d'avis, mais Ron et George sont une autre histoire » elle soupira, jouant avec un brin de ses longs cheveux roux. « Mais tu dois considérer la façon dont tu les as traités dans le passé. »

Draco grogna « Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais à payer pour avoir été un salaud avec eux. »

Ginny roula des yeux et gloussa, « Tu connais le proverbe, 'le karma est une chienne'. »

Draco se tourna et plongea dans les irrésistibles yeux marron chocolat de sa petite-amie. Il regrettait de les avoir traités comme ça, elle et ses frères, et il souhaitait pouvoir remonter dans le temps et changer ses choix passés, mais il savait que c'était impossible.

Il soupira, « Tu sais que je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, pour la façon dont je vous ai traités toi et ta famille dans le passé, pas vrai ? » lui demanda Draco , l'inquiétude suintant de ses yeux gris habituellement froids.

« Bien sûr que je le sais, tu t'es excusé tellement de fois. » répondit-elle. Elle commença à sourire, un sourire que Draco Malefoy appréciait. « Mais, tu sais ce qui pourrait vraiment rattraper ça ? » demanda-t-elle, une étincelle espiègle dans ses yeux et le sourire toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres roses. Draco compris rapidement et lui sortit son abominable sourire Malefoyien.

« Oh, et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? » demanda-t-il, levant un unique sourcil.

Ginny ne répondit pas, à la place, elle se pencha et planta ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Il répondit avidement, l'embrassant en retour avec tout autant d'enthousiasme. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient en synchronisation parfaite avec celles de l'autre. Elle commença à faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds pendant qu'il la tirait sur ses genoux, ne voulant rien manquer.

« Bordel ! »

Draco et Ginny se séparèrent rapidement, se tournant pour voir qui les avait surpris. A leur plus grande horreur, c'était Ron qui les avait surpris dans leur séance de chaud becotage. Ron était le frère le plus opposé à la relation de Ginny et Draco.

« Qu'est ce que vous étiez en train de foutre ? » s'exclama furieusement Ron.

La colère de Ginny s'embrasa ( Draco put le voir dans ses yeux et il s'écarta légèrement d'elle ), et elle se leva rapidement, marchant vers son frère.

« Merde, à quoi ça ressemblait a ton avis, Ronald ? » hurla Ginny, le fixant furieusement.

« C'est déjà suffisamment mauvais que je doive 'essayer d'accepter le fait' que vous deux êtes ensembles, mais je ne veux surtout pas penser à vous deux en train de vous embrasser ! » s'exclama Ron, jetant un regard en direction de Draco.

Draco ne dit rien il savait à quel point Ginny était fougueuse et tête brûlée, et il pensait qu'elle était dix fois plus attirante quand elle était en colère, mais il n'avait jamais aimé être la cible de sa colère. C'était un des rares moments où il se sentait en fait désolé pour Ron Weasley.

« C'est ma vie et mes choix ! » hurla Ginny, ses narines s'agitant furieusement. « Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire avec qui je peux ou ne peux pas sortir. »

« Je veille juste sur toi ! » s'exclama Ron. « Il n'est pas fréquentable, Ginny, et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée ! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de 'veiller' sur moi ! Je peux veiller sur moi toute seule ! Je suis une grande fille, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. » répliqua Ginny, avant de retourner s'asseoir avec Draco.

« Harry, Luna et Hermione viennent pour le repas tout à l'heure et aucun d'entre eux ne va être heureux de l'avoir en plus à table. » ajouta Ron, avant de remonter dans sa chambre d'un pas lourd.

Ginny roula des yeux à l'intention de son frère. Il était totalement ridicule à ce propos. Elle savait que Draco avait changé pendant la guerre. Il n'était plus le même con qui aurait fait des commentaires mesquins à propos de tout le monde. Draco était devenu un gentil garçon qui regrettait ses actions passées. Elle souhaitait vraiment que Ron puisse s'enfoncer ça dans le crâne.

« Désolée à propos de Ron. » murmura Ginny, se tournant vers Draco avec une expression sincère sur son visage. « Il peut être un tel imbécile parfois. »

Draco gloussa, « C'est bon. Si je me souviens bien, je peux aussi être un imbécile parfois. » dit-il, souriant à sa petite-amie.

Elle roula des yeux, gloussant en réponse, « Oui, merci de me le rappeler. » Soupirant, elle retourna sur le canapé, s'asseyant avec ses pieds croisés. « Il va finir par changer d'avis. » Draco hocha la tête, sachant qu'il le ferait.

Ils restèrent assis dans un silence confortable quelques instants, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre, avant que Draco n'affiche un sourire en coin. « Donc, où en étions-nous? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux gris se remplissant de désir. Ginny lui fit un sourire complice avant de saisir le col de sa chemise et d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec passion.

ooOoo

« Joyeux Noël, Harry ! » s'exclama Mrs Weasley, écrasant pratiquement Harry dans son accolade.

« Joyeux Noël, Mrs Weasley. » Harry eut un sourire en coin, la serrant en retour. Harry, Luna et Hermione étaient chaleureusement accueillis dans le foyerWeasley. Harry et Luna (qui avaient emmené Teddy, le filleul de Harry ) étaient en couple depuis environ un an maintenant, et ils devenait vraiment sérieux. Hemione et Ron était toujours ensemble, et Ron avait la ferme intention de la demander en mariage bientôt.

« Le dîner est prêt, venez vous asseoir ! Annonça Mrs Weasley, faisant flotter vers eux la table agrandie à l'aide de sa baguette. Les Weasley ( et les autres invités ) se rassemblèrent autour de la table, Ginny s'assurant spécifiquement que Draco soit en fin de table et qu'elle soit assise à côté de lui. Bien que cela n'empêcha pas Ron de lui envoyer des regards mauvais.

« Donc, Draco, Ginny nous a dit que tu avais obtenu un travail à Poudlard ? » demanda Mrs Weasley, souriant au garçon. Elle ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, mais elle respectait suffisamment les décisions de Ginny pour être gentille avec lui.

L'atmosphère autour de la table passa d'heureuse à tendue en quelques secondes. Tout le monde était encore un peu incertain à propos de Draco. Ils ne savaient pas s'il avait réellement changé ou pas, et aucun d'entre eux ne voulait le découvrir à leurs dépends.

Draco remua inconfortablement, n'appréciant pas la façon dont tout le monde le fixait. Ginny attrapa et serra sa main sous la table. Draco lui envoya un regard reconnaissant qui la fit sourire doucement.

« Euh, ouais, c'est vrai » répondit Draco. « Je suis le nouveau chef de maison en fait » confessa Draco. Ginny lui sourit elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était mignon quand il était nerveux.

« C'est merveilleux ! » sourit gentiment Mrs Weasley. Tous les autres dans la pièce, excepté Luna et Hermione qui avaient déjà une bonne opinion de Draco, commençaient à croire qu'il avait vraiment changé. Il était chef de maison, après tout, et les chefs de maison aidaient les gens, n'est-ce pas ?

La conversation reprit plus naturellement. C'est alors que Draco remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. A l'autre fin de table, à côté de George, le frère de Ginny, il y avait une chaise vide avec une assiette propre devant elle.

« Ginny, pourquoi il y a une chaise vide ? » demanda discrètement Draco à Ginny.

Le sourire de Ginny s'évanouit soudainement et elle sembla bouleversée. « Maman continue à mettre une assiette pour Fred chaque soir pour le dîner », révéla-t-elle, avec un visage grave. « Elle n'est pas aussi bouleversée que George, cependant. Il pleure avant de dormir tout les soirs, j'ai remarquée quand il est venu nous voir la dernière fois. » Elle soupira, regardant le frère en question. « Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à George pour être aussi bouleversé. Fred et lui étaient si proche, et il a disparu si... soudainement. » Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Draco, qui regardait George avec une expression triste. « Il ne peut plus conjurer de Patronus non plus. Et il ne regarde toujours plus dans les miroirs. Je déteste le voir comme ça » finit Ginny, se retournant vers son assiette.

Draco fut silencieux pour le reste du dîner, pensant à tout ce à travers quoi ils étaient tous passés, quelques une de ces épreuves étaient de sa faute. Il se sentait extrêmement coupable pour s'être moqué d'eux à Poudlard ils étaient brillants et méritaient tellement plus que ce qu'ils avaient.

Après le dîner, tout le monde se réunit dans le salon pour jouer à des jeux de sociétés et boire du chocolat chaud. Draco et Ginny étaient enlacés sur le canapé, et Ron ne put s'empêcher de rigoler méchamment à cette vue (bien que Hermione s'assura de le frapper pour ça).

« Donc, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma famille maintenant ? » lui demanda doucement Ginny, pendant que tout le monde riait et discutait à propos de la partie animée de bataille explosives.

Draco baissa les yeux vers Ginny, ses yeux marrons brillant. Il lui sourit avant de répondre, « Je pense qu'ils sont géniaux je me sens mal de les avoir fait se sentir comme de la merde.».

Ginny rit, « Je le sais ça, et depuis que tu t'es excusé auprès d'eux, ils le savent tous aussi. »

« J'ai encore l'impression qu'ils me détestent tous. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco, ils vont changer d'avis » s'exclama-t-elle. « S'ils ne le font pas, je vais leur lancer mon sort de Chauves-Furie ! » Elle eut un sourire en coin.

Le sourire de Draco copia celui de sa petite-amie, et c'est alors qu'il sut que tout finirait bien finalement, pas parfaitement, mais bien.

ooOoo

« Donc, ce n'était pas si terrible, si ? » demanda Ginny, s'appuyant sur la chambranle de la porte d'entrée.

Draco gloussa, « Non, ce n'était pas si terrible. C'est en fait assez drôle d'être avec ta famille, » admit-il, lui souriant.

« Je te l'avais dit ! » s'exclama Ginny en riant.

« Eh bien, je te verrai demain alors, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco en souriant.

« Oui, je suis impatiente de rencontrer ta mère si j'ai de la chance elle m'aimera », répondit Ginny, l'inquiétude évidente dans sa voix.

« À demain, alors. » Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Ginny était jolie, surtout dans le clair de lune. Il était vraiment chanceux d'être avec elle.

« À demain. »

Et, avant même qu'un des deux ne le sache, ils s'embrassaient à nouveau. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient en synchronisation parfaite, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il plaçait ses mains sur sa taille. C'était un moment qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait voir finir.


End file.
